Une avec deux tête
by Sushi Anonyme
Summary: Rin effectue encore son numéro ce soir... Encore...  Mais la difformité, c'est amusant, si amusant !


Le spectacle doit continuer, encore et encore.

Nous entrons en scène, Len et moi. Les jumeaux comme tout le monde se plait à nous appeler ici. C'est bien plus simple. De toutes façons nous n'avons pas besoin de deux noms, nous n'avons qu'un seul corps. Ce serait stupide. Et inutile.

Quand on appelle l'un d'entre nous, l'autre vient aussi, n'est ce pas ? Inutile donc pour nous d'avoir un prénom. Les jumeaux suffisent.

Et les projecteurs nous éclairent, tandis que la foule, horrifiée et fascinée nous détaille du regard. Détaille ce fil, grossièrement cousu, qui relie ma tête au corps de mon frère. Ou la tête de mon frère à mon corps. Nul ne le sait vraiment.

Chantons. Chantons.

Jouons !

C'est amusant, si amusant !

… Oui, c'est amusant. La difformité…

Nous ne sommes pas humains… Ou du moins, nous ne sommes pas humains pour les autres. Pourquoi le serions-nous alors que nous sommes différents ? Difformes…

Nous retournons dans les coulisses, après que notre exhibition se soit achevée. Len enlève alors le bandeau couvrant les yeux de Diva doucement, sachant que son tour va venir.

Diva, je ne l'aime pas. Elle est si pure et innocente, presque humaine. Elle n'a pas encore compris… Non, pas encore… Que nous serons ici pour l'éternité. Et que depuis ce "_petit voyage_" dans le laboratoire, au milieu des scientifiques, nous ne sommes plus considérés comme faisant parti de la race humaine. Elle veut mourir… Tiens donc…

Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon mourir ?

Rester ici est bien plus amusant ! De toutes façons, les animaux ne vont pas au paradis alors… Autant rester ici !

Len regarde tristement Diva faire son show.

Oui… C'est aussi pour cela que je ne l'aime pas. Avant, il ne regardait que moi, et moi seule. Et cette bécasse ne remarque même pas les yeux de mon frère, ne prête pas attention à ses caresses, à sa gentillesse. A son _amour_…

Alors qu'un monstre ne devrait même pas être aimé. Chacun ici le sait.

Et elle… Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a ?

… Voilà donc ce que je suis devenue.

Au commencement une petite fille aux cheveux d'or heureuse de vivre, me voilà devenue un monstre difforme dévoré par la jalousie.

Diva revient dans sa cage et s'assoit, à sa place habituelle tandis que mon autre moi lui remet son bandeau. J'ignore pourquoi on couvre ses yeux. Pour la protèger ? Pour l'empêcher de voir la folie et l'horreur des être déformés que nous sommes ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je n'en sais rien.

Ma main se tend et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Oui, la mienne. Pas celle de mon frère.

Je la jalouse tellement… Pourquoi est-elle encore aimée alors que nous autres sommes délaissés et utilisés ? Pourquoi est elle encore tellement humaine alors que nous nous sommes tous transformés en bêtes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Une larme coule doucement sur ma joue et mon frère et moi nous en allons dans le sombre couloir menant à notre cage. Notre chez nous.

« _Bravo __Diva,__tu __as __encore __fait __un __bon __spectacle. __Fait __encore __la __même __chose __demain. »_

Nos poings se serrent.

Quel homme stupide. Bien sur qu'elle fera encore la même chose demain_. Elle est piégée_.

Mon regard croise celui de la bête bleue. Sans doute celui qui est devenu le plus animal du cirque. Et pourtant le moins déformé d'entre nous.

Pauvre, pauvre de lui.

Il tente de faire quelques pas maladroits vers nous, mais la chaîne rattachée au mur se tend dans un mouvement sec, lui rappelant rapidement sa condition.

Il s'assoit donc en baissant les yeux.

… Les hommes sont prêts à tout lorsqu'ils sont affamés, n'est ce pas ? Quitte à se dévorer entre eux…

Nous laissons tomber notre corps en lambeaux sur le sol de bois dur de notre sombre prison.

De nos seules forces restantes, nous attrapons d'un commun accord un des bouts de miroir brisé, lors d'une crise, jonchant encore le sol.

« _Faisons le, Len._ »

Il se crispe. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Pas même moi. A quoi cela aurait servi ? A quoi bon ?

Serrant le morceau de verre tranchant entre nos doigts tremblants, nous l'approchons doucement de notre petit poignet d'enfant.

« _C'est amusant, si amusant…_ »

… C'est cela. Même si ce liquide écarlate qui s'écoule de chacune de nos plaies est le même que ceux des êtres humains, ceux qui ne sont dévorés ni par la folie, ni par leur difformité, ce soir encore, nous nous endormirons en tant que monstre.

* * *

><p><em>Je dois dire que je ne suis pas totallement satisfaite de ce One-shot... <em>

_J'ai vraiment eu du mal à respecter l'ambiance du Dark Wood Circus, pour la simple et bonne raison que Rin est un personnage plutôt difficile à cerner dans la chanson. On ne sait pas trop si elle a été tellement dévorée par la folie qu'elle en est venue à réellement s'amuser à être traitée comme une bête de foire, ou si elle s'est simplement résignée à sa vie au cirque... Mmh, mmh.. _

_Enfin bref, j'espere tout de même qu'il ne vous a pas trop déplu, je me rattraperais sur celui de Len, promis !_


End file.
